


Prior Warning

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asala's kids finally arrive in Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prior Warning

_To be fair,_ he thought, _I was warned_.

The Iron Bull opened his good eye and considered his predicament. He remembered a game of chess, following Asala to her room, the obnoxious way she laughed that had already become endearing. He remembered admiring the contrast of the teal rope against her skin, the taste of her mouth on his.

 _Shit, shit,_ he thinks.

His thoughts shift, lounging on her big bed with its soft Orlesian mattress. She was sitting at her desk, the fur cloak that had been thrown over the chair pulled tight now over her bare shoulders. He was dozing but she’d smiled when she warned him.

Somewhere in the room he can hear singing. It’s not a song really, just words strung together with a musical lilt. The singer seems to find a sentence they like and begins to repeat it with different inflections.

He stretches and rolls over, hoping to get his first glance of the singer before she realizes he’s awake. Instead he is greeted by a very serious eight year old. Her face is stern as she watches him blink his good eye a few times. Small horns have started to curl down towards her ears. She leans forward to get a better look, at his scars, his horns, the empty eye socket. He braces himself for fear, or disgust, honest reactions you can only expect from children but she scrunches up her face in consideration and shrugs.

“Sall,” he calls quieter than he intends. His voice choked with sleep.

“So,” the little girl says as she leans on her elbows and rests her head in her hands in a way that reminds him so much of Asala he almost laughs. “Are you my new Dad?” Big blue eyes suddenly wide

“Asala,” he calls pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Or are you maybe my real Dad?”

“Asala!” Is that panic in his voice?

The little half qunari girl is already laughing by the time Asala appears in the balcony door.

“Ashkaari,” She scolds. A smaller girl pushes past her, storming into the room frowning, Asala catches her by the back of her dress and pulls her into a hug with a hand over her mouth. “Please tell me you did not.”

“She didn’t what Mama?” The smaller girl asks extracting herself from the silencing hug.

“Look at his face, Mom.”

“Ash, tell Bull you’re sorry.”

“What’s she sorry for?” The little one asked again.

“Not your business Sataa.”

“Can I at least tell Sera later?”

“Would it stop you if I said no?”

The older girl shrugged at her mother and looked back at the Iron Bull, who felt a little dizzy for all the back and forth. “I’m sorry mister The Iron Bull. I was trying to be funny, and it was funny but it wasn’t nice so I’m sorry.” She blushes and slides off the side of the bed. Her sister catches her in a hug that lifts her off the ground and Iron Bull finds himself laughing.

“So,” he says looking at the small girls. He nodded to the joker. “You’re Ashkaari and you,” he flashes a crooked smile at the smaller one. “Are Sataa?”

The girls nod, suddenly shy.

“You have Qunlat names?”

They shrug.

“You’re surprised?”Asala asks, eyebrows raised.

“I’ve never heard you speak Qunlat.”

“My accent is terrible,” she laughs.

Bull looked back to the kids. “Well,” he paused. “How old are you?”

“I’m six and Ashkaari is eight, but I’m almost seven and she already had her birthday,” Sataa spoke first while Ashkaari, joking aside, still seemed to be sizing him up.

“And what do you want for your birthday, Sataa?”

She shrugs. “Dolls I guess. Mom is there a ballroom here? Can I have a fancy party? Can I wear an Orlesian dress?”

“You’re birthday is still months away Sataa, and who would you invite?”

“The Inquisition?” The tiny half Qunari girl answers as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. She was a few inches shorter than her sister, her horns barely more than nubs.

Asala sighs and rolls her eyes before ushering the girls towards the door. “They should be serving breakfast in the Hall; you girls go down and get something to eat. Mind the soldiers. Sit with Commander Cullen and try not to pester him please.

Sataar’s eyes grow comically big and she rolls them, fists raised in the air. “Fooooooood,” she groans.

Ashkaari’s lips curve into a smile and she leads her sister to the door, casting one very serious glance at Bull before ushering Sataar out of the room.

Asala closes the door behind them, chuckling quietly to herself when she turns back to him. She plucks his pants off the Settee and smiles when she throws them at him. He throws his legs over the side of the bed and watches her as she walks towards him.

When she’d sent the order to have her children brought to Skyhold she had visibly relaxed but now that they were here there was a lightness to her, to the way she moved and spoke. A weight had been lifted and it was evident in every aspect of her personality.

He pulled Asala into his lap as she bent to kiss him on the cheek and she laughed that obnoxious laugh he’d come to love. “They’re fucking adorable Sall.”

“I’m sorry about Ash, I told her not to.”

“I would have laughed if it wasn’t happening to me, don’t worry about it.”

“Josephine has a room by the garden for them and she’s hiring a governess—”

“I’ll have one of the boys keep an eye on them.”

“You really like them?” Worry crept into her voice.

“Kadan, they’re part of you and I’m they’re fucking fantastic. I want to get to know them.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”


End file.
